


The Best Kind

by caralilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/pseuds/caralilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Oikawa manifested a heart was the day he met Iwaizumi Hajime. It was small, fitting snugly in the wide-eyed child’s hands, emanating a soft pink across his wondrous feature. Oikawa immediately gave the tiny heart to Iwaizumi as a sign of friendship. He watched the tanned boy pocket it, a light blush dusting his dark features.</p><p>Or, the story of how Oikawa realizes Iwaizumi isn't as strong as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> basically I was screwing around on tumblr one day, saw a comic, and wrote this.
> 
> you're welcome

The first time Oikawa manifested a heart was the day he met Iwaizumi Hajime. It was small, fitting snugly in the wide-eyed child’s hands, emanating a soft pink across his wondrous feature. Oikawa immediately gave the tiny heart to Iwaizumi as a sign of friendship. He watched the tanned boy pocket it, a light blush dusting his dark features.

 

Oikawa continued creating tiny hearts, mostly by accident. One fell to the ground when Iwaizumi held his hand, another landing on his foot when Iwaizumi hugged him. Everyday, a new heart showed up, all for Iwaizumi. Oikawa gave each and every one to his friend, delighted when they were accepted.

 

The first time Oikawa’s heart came out broken, was the day Iwaizumi broke his arm. They had both been climbing a tree when Oikawa lost his grip on the branch. He screwed his eyes shut as he fell, not seeing Iwaizumi (who was on the ground) place himself under Oikawa, bracing to catch him. With a small ‘oof!’ Oikawa opened one eye and saw Iwaizumi wincing in pain. The impact sent Iwaizumi to the ground at an odd angle, catching his arm behind his back. The weight of two young boys caused it to snapped. Realizing what happened, Oikawa burst into tears, a dimmed, cracked heart snuggled into the grass beside him.

 

Many broken hearts came after that. Like when his first girlfriend broke up with Oikawa, leading him to cry on Iwaizumi’s shoulder for twenty minutes. Or the time when his position as setter was threatened, causing him to crumble, succumbing to his fears. Iwaizumi was there for him that time too, headbutting Oikawa so strongly he nearly passed out. And the time Oikawa’s knee gave out from overwork. He was alone and afraid, sitting in a vast gym with no one else, unable to move. Iwaizumi showed not five minutes later to see the pained boy surrounded in dull broken hearts. Gently, he picked up Oikawa and walked out of the double doors, refusing to look at the boy in his arms.

 

Oikawa loved to give his hearts to Iwaizumi. It was no secret. Everyday he’d come running up with a handful, caused by compliments he’d received, and excitedly shove them into his best friends unsuspecting arms. And everyday Iwaizumi would respond by throwing them on the ground, earning a ‘mean Iwa-chan!’ from Oikawa. He’d simply grunt in annoyance and turn away, walking briskly to hopefully (but never actually) get away from the taller teen. Oikawa would always catch up, talking excitedly about the day and what little of it he’s experienced, a bright heart forming in his hands. They were always small and shone brightly. Iwaizumi would raise an eyebrow upon seeing the glow, but never asked for the cause of them.

 

Oikawa never knew what to do with those hearts.

 

-

 

“Iwa-chan! I’m bored!” Oikawa whined, flopping onto Iwaizumi’s messy bed. Iwaizumi’s room was practically Oikawa’s as well, complete with alien posters and a pile of his clothes in the corner. Iwaizumi always complained, telling him to take his stuff back to his own room, but Oikawa would wave it off.

 

_ “But your room is so boring,” he’d point out. It was true. Iwaizumi’s room was bare, with only a bed, desk and a closet taking up the expanse. Textbooks occupied the ground space by his chair, and at the foot of his bed was usually a volleyball. Oikawa hated how foreign the room looked, as if no one lived here. So, he took matters into his own hands, lightening the dreary room with a personal touch of Oikawa Tooru. _

 

“Why the hell are you here?” Iwaizumi muttered, sitting down at his desk. He pulled a book off the ground and started scribbling on a paper. They had been here not five minutes and Iwaizumi was already working on homework.

 

“So diligent Iwa-chan. Anyways, I just told you didn’t I?” Oikawa rolled onto his stomach, hanging his arms off the bed. It groaned slightly he shifted to find the perfect spot.

 

“You’re bored. What does that have to do with me?” Oikawa gasped, a wounded expression settling on his face.

 

“So mean! What kind of best friend are you?” Iwaizumi softly snorted, shaking his head. He stood up and opened his door. 

 

“Want something to eat? We have leftovers.” Oikawa nodded, bouncing on the bed. Leftovers from the Iwaizumi household were the best. They always made enough for an extra person.

 

Iwaizumi closed the door. Oikawa dragged his hands along the floor in boredom, humming offkey. His fingers bumped into something hard. Oikawa jumped in surprise, then pushed himself off the bed enough that he could look under. He spotted a box, old and worn, nestled in the darkness.

 

“What do we have here?” Oikawa smirked, pulling the box towards him. It was heavy, so Oikawa sat down on the ground. He rubbed his hands together before taking off lid. A pink glow emanated from the inside, lighting Oikawa’s curious features. He placed the lid beside him and gasped softly.

 

Inside sat numerous hearts, ranging from the size of his palm to no bigger than a button. Oikawa picked up a particularly small one, and examined it. He’d seen this one before. Oikawa had been sick that day, and Iwaizumi came to the rescue with games and medicine. They spent all day together, before Oikawa passed out from exhaustion. 

 

Oikawa smiled at the memory, then frowned. Why would Iwaizumi have this then? He looked back into the box and vaguely recognized the varying pinks. Some were cracked and bruised, others covered in a thin veil of dust. Oikawa’s eyes widened as he set down the small heart and picked up a folded paper. He opened it and read the scratchy handwriting that was without a doubt Iwaizumi’s.

 

‘ _ Oikawa’s hearts: xxxx - ?’  _ It clicked.

“No way..” His eyes widened in wonder. Each of the hearts were caused by Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi alone. Not a single one of these came from the calls of his fangirls, or from the tears shed for another person. No, each and every one of these were Iwaizumi Hajime’s doing, right down to the particularly dull one from the first day they met.

 

Oikawa placed the hearts back inside and covered the top, sliding it back under the bed. A deep red caught Oikawa’s eye as he scanned the dark area. He reached out, grasping one of the sources of light, and pulling it out. It was a deeply scarred heart, complete with cracks and a maroon glow. It looked nothing like Oikawa’s bright pinks, and he’d never seen such a colored heart in his life. He delicately turned it over, softly tracing his fingertips over the especially large crack. Oikawa frowned. He didn’t know who’s heart it was, but a sharp pang in his chest nearly choked him. Tears threatened to spill for an unknown reason, forcing Oikawa to shove the heart back in its place and furiously wiped his eyes.

 

Iwaizumi walked in not a moment later, carrying an armful of snacks. Oikawa ran over to him, excitedly grabbing his favorites before jumping back onto the bed. Iwaizumi sat the rest down on the ground and frowned.

 

“Why were you on the ground? Have you been crying?” Oikawa let out a laugh, cringing at how fake it sounded. He waved Iwaizumi off, stuffing his face full of chips. 

 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, but thankfully ignored him, sitting down and continuing his work. Oikawa watched him intently, thoughts whirring in his head. Why does Iwaizumi keep his hearts? Whose red hearts are those? Why did they affect Oikawa so much?

 

Oikawa never voiced his questions, nor got an answer.

 

-

 

Oikawa had never seen Iwaizumi so tired. Sure there’s been nights where they both stayed up, talking till the sun rose. And sure, even the ever so diligent Iwaizumi has had to pull one or two all nighters. There’s also been the times he’d sat wide awake, cradling an insecure Oikawa till he fell asleep, whispering sweet nothings like a lullaby. 

 

Sure, Oikawa’s seen Iwaizumi tired, but not to the point he couldn’t stand.

 

He noticed three days before, when Iwaizumi came into the locker room and nearly fell over a bench. Of course Oikawa laughed his ass off before helping the poor boy up, but he was surprised. Iwaizumi always lectured Oikawa to get a proper amount of sleep, and here he was with bags under his green eyes.

 

“Rough night?” Oikawa teased, walking back over to his locker. Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his face. He nodded while opening his own locker and began changing. Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi struggled with his shirt before finally managing to poke his head through the proper hole. Oikawa frowned.

 

“Hey Iwaizumi?” the tired teen looked up.

 

“Hm? What’s up?” Oikawa cracked a smile before pointing.

 

“Your shirt’s on backwards.” Iwaizumi looked down in surprise. Oikawa sputtered at his expression, doubling over in a fit of laughs. Iwaizumi glared at him, quickly turning around his practice tee. Oikawa wiped the tears in his eyes before straightening up. He walked out of the changing room, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

 

“Make sure you put your shorts on right Iwa-chan!” He chuckled, slamming the door shut before he got him. A solid  _ thump _ told Oikawa he’d saved his head just in time.

 

Oikawa observed Iwaizumi all practice, but saw nothing out of place with the tired boy.

 

-

 

The next day was similar, with Iwaizumi stumbling into the changing room, the bags under his dull eyes practically bruising. They looked painful and Oikawa swore he saw Iwaizumi wince when he prodded them.

 

Iwaizumi swayed slightly as he stood on the court, but no one noticed other than the captain. Oikawa decided he would talk to Iwaizumi if it got any worse, but for now, he would hold off. Even someone as strong as Iwaizumi went through rough patches. Though Oikawa had never seen that actually happen before. It was unnerving, the way Iwaizumi acted normally, as if nothing was wrong, when clearly something was. Oikawa wondered if this was what Iwaizumi went through when dealing with him. He sighed, reminding himself to apologize to Iwaizumi later.

 

During lunch, Oikawa offered his lap to Iwaizumi for sleep, but was surprised by his reaction. His green eyes widened a fraction before he furiously shook his head.

 

“No point,” he muttered, staring at the clouds drifting through the sky. An inexplicable emotion crossed his face, leaving Oikawa dumfounded. His eyes, though upturned, looked glassy, and his mouth was set in a scowl. With his hands shaking, Oikawa realized that the emotion was  _ fear _ . It disappeared almost instantly, confusing Oikawa. Did he just imagine it?

 

Iwaizumi turned his head to Oikawa, eyes dull and lids sagging slightly. He looked utterly exhausted.

 

“I wouldn’t be able to sleep anyways.” Oikawa gulped before nodding, forcing himself to take a bite of his milk bread. It tasted bland, and he wanted nothing more than to throw it away.

 

-

 

It was nearly one in the morning when Oikawa received a call. Groggily, he flipped on the lamp beside his bed and put on his glasses. He squinted, stretching his hand out to grab his phone. Iwaizumi’s contact flashed on the screen. Oikawa pressed the button, raising it to his ear.

 

“Hell-” His voice was rough. Clearing his throat, Oikawa tried again.

 

“Hello? Iwa-chan?”  He heard a faint hiccup, followed by a choked sob. Oikawa grew worried.

 

“Iwaizumi? Hajime?” He held his phone closer, cradling it with both hands. His eyes darted around the room as he waited for a response.

 

_ “Thank god,”  _ Iwaizumi’s voice was soft as he sighed into the phone. 

 

_ “Thank god you’re alive.” _ Oikawa’s breath stilled. His mouth moved incoherently as he tried to think of what to say. He tried to gather his thoughts, but it was of no use. Iwaizumi hardly ever showed any emotion beside annoyance, but he here was possibly crying and  _ thanking _ Oikawa for being alive?

 

“Iwa-” The line was dead. Oikawa hastily dialed Iwaizumi’s number, listening to the endless rings. It went to voicemail. As it did the second time. And the third.

 

Frustrated, Oikawa threw his phone across the room and turned off the light. He yanked his blanket up to his chin and rolled over. Closing his eyes, Oikawa went back to sleep.

 

That night he dreamed of Iwaizumi.

 

-

 

_ He was in an expanse of white. Everywhere he looked, an empty white stretched endlessly. He stood alone in the vast area, trying to gather something from his surroundings. Of course, that’s kind of hard when everything is one color. _

 

_ “Don’t cry Tooru!” Oikawa turned around in surprise. A younger Iwaizumi was clutching an equally young crying Oikawa by the arms. He watched them with interest, but came no closer than ten feet. _

 

_ “Waaaah, Iwa-chan!” Young Oikawa wailed, tears pouring from his eyes. Young Iwaizumi shook him slightly to get his attention. _

 

_ “It’s okay, I’m here. You don’t have to be sad anymore. I’ll fight the sad away!” The child looked up hopefully.  _

 

_ “Really, Iwa-chan?” The young setter wiped his eyes. The dark skinned boy nodded and huffed. _

 

_ “Yeah! I’ll make sure you won’t be sad ever.” He puffed his chest out proudly, placing his hands on his hips. “You’ll never have to cry again!” _

 

_ “Liar.” All three heads turned to the new voice. It was an older Oikawa, wearing his Kitagawa Daiichi jacket. His face was twisted in disgust as he stared down at the young Iwaizumi. _

 

_ Oikawa glared at himself. “Hey..Don’t-” _

 

_ “What about you?” Oikawa looked down to see the Iwaizumi staring up at him, eyes wild with hurt and fear. His voice quivered when he spoke. “Are you sad too? Have I failed you too?” _

_ Oikawa took a step back, waving his hands, “What? No! I’m very happy! You’ve made me really happy!” _

 

_ “Then..” Iwaizumi trembled, pointing at Oikawa’s face. “Why are you crying?” _

 

_ Oikawa’s eyes widened as he felt the unnoticed tears falling freely to the ground. _

 

-

 

Oikawa woke up with a start. Gingerly touching his cheeks, he felt the damp skin and took a shuddering breath. A single broken heart lay next to Oikawa, nearly hidden beneath the sheets. He slipped out of bed, ignoring the dull headache that began to form. Grabbing his phone from across the ground, Oikawa checked for any messages,

 

None.

 

He sighed, running a hand through his ruffled hair. He was hoping Iwaizumi would at least give some kind of explanation, but clearly that wasn’t going to happen. He was just as stubborn as Oikawa when it mattered. But Oikawa was not going down without a fight.

 

Iwaizumi did not walk with him to school. It was awfully quiet walking alone, Oikawa discovered. There was no ear to talk into, no mouth to retort at his jokes. Another heart formed, clattering to the ground behind him as he continued to walk, not bothering to look back once.

 

Iwaizumi showed up to practice late. Oikawa had already started leading the team in stretches when the ace came stumbling in, eyes bleary and swollen. Deep, bruising bags that seemed permanent grew worse each wobbly step Iwaizumi took towards them. Oikawa scanned the dark boy’s slouching shoulders and shaking hands with a deep frown. Iwaizumi looked utterly horrible.

 

“Nice of you to join us Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s voice was strained as he forced a smile. Iwaizumi nodded, simply joining in the stretches. The whole team looked at each other in confusion. Tension rose between the captain and the ace, putting everyone on edge. Practice continued normally, each dutifully acting out their parts as if their two greatest assets weren’t fighting some nonverbal war.

 

In the last twenty minutes of practice, Iwaizumi fell. Oikawa’s lungs refused air as he watch the teen collapse on the ground. Abandoning the ball in his hands, he sprinted over, littering the ground with destroyed hearts.

He reached out to help Iwaizumi up.“Iwai-”

“Stay back!” Oikawa flinched, drawing his hand back as reflex. Iwaizumi stared at the ground, sweat rolling of his forehead. He tried to push himself up, arms strained underneath him. Oikawa watched in horror as his arms gave out, causing Iwaizumi to flop unceremoniously back onto the ground. 

 

Voice tight, Oikawa called out. “Iwa-chan?”

 

“I said stay back!” Iwaizumi growled, trying once more to stand. This time, he managed to get his feet under him. Oikawa sighed as Iwaizumi stood up straight, wiping the sweat with the back of his hand. He glared at Oikawa.

 

“See? I’m fine-” Oikawa’s heart stopped. Iwaizumi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his entire body loosening before falling forward. Oikawa caught him, practically hyperventilating when Iwaizumi did not respond.

 

He clung to the unconscious boy, becoming increasingly distraught every time he failed to wake Iwaizumi up. Oikawa’s hands clutched desperately at his ace’s shirt when someone grappled Iwaizumi out of his grasp. Tears fell distractedly down his face as Oikawa stared at the ground. He couldn’t tell if he was still kneeling or not, but the world swayed furiously underneath his unsteady feet. Someone was talking to him, but Oikawa blocked him out until a sharp pain resonated from his cheek.

He looked up at Hanamaki with wide eyes. He opened his mouth then snapped it shut. His hands trembled as Oikawa grasped the other’s arms.

 

“I-Iwa-chan? Is h-he?” Hanamaki nodded, gently loosening Oikawa’s death grip.

 

“In the Nurse’s Office,” was all he said before Oikawa took off. He sprinted through the halls, blindly making his way through the school until he reached the right door. Slamming the door open, Oikawa rested momentarily, gasping for breath. He looked up to see Iwaizumi lying in a bed. Oikawa straightened up, willing his hands to stop shaking so much. He briskly walked over to the bed, peering down at Iwaizumi.

 

He looked like crap. His usually tan skin was paled against the white sheets. His hair looked greasy and matted. The skin was taut on his cheekbones, making Iwaizumi look sickly. Oikawa hated how fragile the sleeping boy looked. Tears dampened the thin blanket covering the bed as Oikawa held back a sob. 

 

A single, large and dull heart fell into his hands. Dented and cracked, Oikawa stared at it. Would Iwaizumi want this one too? He choked on the thought. Throwing the heart away, Oikawa sat down on the adjacent bed and wiped his tears. Iwaizumi groaned softly, turning over to face Oikawa. His eyebrows were creased and a deep frown alerted Oikawa of his discomfort.

 

Not a moment later, Iwaizumi gasped, sitting up straight. A shuddered breath fell from his lips.

 

“Iwa-” Oikawa stopped. A single maroon heart fell to the ground, shattering on impact. Oikawa sucked in a breath as he watched the pieces scatter across the tile. Another one broke and Oikawa looked up sharply. 

 

Iwaizumi’s face was covered by his hands as his body shook. Silent tears ran down the side of his cheeks as another sob racked his body. Countless broken hearts popped up around him, but Iwaizumi paid no attention. His body shook again as a broken cry echoed in the near empty room. Realizing he had not been seen, Oikawa did the only thing he could think of.

 

He ran.

 

-

  
  


When Oikawa was ten, he ran away from home. His parents either didn’t notice or didn’t care, because the person who picked him up from a creaky park bench was Iwaizumi. Oikawa’s eyes were puffy and red from and he instantly latched onto his friend. Iwaizumi caught him with a soft grunt, murmuring soft words of comfort, involving ‘stupid’ and ‘idiot.’ Oikawa went home that night, but his house was empty. 

 

The next time, Oikawa was twelve and camped out at Iwaizumi’s for nearly a week.  Oikawa was grateful for Iwaizumi’s parents accepting him without question, even offering for him to stay longer. Oikawa quietly refused and walked home. The lights were off and the door locked. Oikawa spent the night outside. 

 

When he was fourteen, Iwaizumi stopped Oikawa before he pushed his way into the house. 

 

“Why are you here?” He asked gruffly, crossing his arms. Oikawa laughed airily. 

 

“So mean Iwa-chan! Can’t I visit my best friend for no reason?” Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows. His mouth was opened slightly, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. 

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, “let me in!” He tried to wiggle around his rock of a friend, but to no avail. 

 

“You're running, aren’t you?” Oikawa smiled at the ground, strained and wobbly. Though being shorter, Iwaizumi stared down at Oikawa, eyes narrowed and dark. Oikawa refused to look up, refused to make eye contact. It would break his façade, shattering it to a million peices. Instead he examined the crack in the sidewalk, muttering a soft reply. 

 

“Aren’t I always?”

 

-

 

“Oikawa, what the hell are you doing here?” Oikawa grinned lopsidedly at the shorter man. 

 

“Can’t I visit my best friend Iwa-chan?” He watched Iwaizumi’s face contort with the passing emotions before settling with a frown. 

 

Iwaizumi sighed tiredly, closing his door. “Not today.”

 

Oikawa kicked the door open. Iwaizumi fell backwards with a shout and looked up at Oikawa hovering over him. 

 

“Wh-what the hell?!” he choked out, eyes wild with shock. Oikawa laughed, pulling Iwaizumi up with one hand. Dragging the man behind him, Oikawa forced his way into Iwaizumi’s room. 

 

“C’mon Iwa-chan! You really think you can keep me out?” Iwaizumi grumbled under his breath in response, before giving in. 

 

“Whatever. Just don’t make a mess.” Oikawa grinned in delight, flying onto Iwaizumi’s bed. He winced when he collided with something hard. Pulling the sheet back, a deep red heart peaked out from under his stomach. Iwaizumi’s back was to him as he closed the door, leaving Oikawa to hide the heart without being caught. 

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa called, keeping his voice level. Iwaizumi didn’t respond. 

 

He tried again. “Iwaizumi.” The man’s head snapped over his shoulder. Oikawa waved a little, then patted the spot next to him.

 

“What’s up?” Iwaizumi crossed his room and plopped down beside Oikawa. The latter shifted away slightly, allowing them both to fit better. 

 

“Iwa-chan, why are you sad?” Oikawa watched closely as his friend fidgeted slightly before turning his head away. 

 

“I’m not,” was the response, and Oikawa frowned. Iwaizumi was clearly lying to him, despite both knowing the truth. 

 

Oikawa shuffled closer, placing a hand on Iwaizumi’s thigh. The muscles tensed momentarily. The reaction told Oikawa nothing, as always. Iwaizumi was simply too used to hiding himself from Oikawa. 

 

“Why are you lying?” Oikawa asked softly, staring at the turned cheek. Iwaizumi’s breath hitched before settling. His lips parted slightly, yet no words came. Oikawa rubbed his hand comfortingly along the other’s jeans. Iwaizumi flinched and pulled away. 

 

“Iwaizumi-” Iwaizumi turned suddenly, cutting off Oikawa with a strange stare.

 

“Am I really that dependable?” His dark eyes searched Oikawa’s , hoping for an answer. Relaxing, Oikawa smiled softly.

 

“Of course,” he murmured, “you're the ace aren’t you?”

 

Wrong answer. Iwaizumi shook as he stood up, hands curled into themselves so tightly, the knuckles were white. He laughed quietly, a bitter and empty sound, before turning to Oikawa. 

 

“Right, the ace!” His voice was low, dripping with venom. His face was neutral, neither smile nor frown gracing his features. It terrified Oikawa, as he stared at his broken friend.

 

“ _ Ace, _ huh?” His face twisted unpleasantly, like the title was physically disgusting, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He spoke softer, turning his eyes to the ceiling. “But what kind of ace am I?”

 

_ Oh.  _ Oikawa stood up quickly, grabbing Iwaizumi’s wrists. He leaned in closer, getting the attention of his friend.

 

“The best kind,” Iwaizumi froze before snapping forward and clutching Oikawa’s shirt. Oikawa responded by wrapping his arms around the trembling teen, rocking to the side softly. A sob ripped from Iwaizumi’s throat and Oikawa held him tighter, ignoring the broken hearts cascading around them. Instead, he kissed the top of Iwaizumi’s head. His shirt was wet and his back cramped, but Oikawa refused to move. He was going to piece his ace back together, no matter what.  

 

“Hajime,” He sighed softly. Iwaizumi sniffed and looked up, tears running down his face. His eyes, though red and puffy, shone brightly in the dim room. His hair was ruffled and unkempt, falling over his forehead messily. His mouth trembled, lips opened ever so slightly. In that moment, Oikawa could think of nothing else. Iwaizumi Hajime was beautiful.

 

Another heart fell, bringing Oikawa back to the present. He let go of Iwaizumi and bent down. Picking the maroon object up, he traced his fingers over the deep scratch.

 

“Oikawa?” Oikawa looked up and smiled. Wordlessly, he brought the heart over to Iwaizumi’s desk, reaching for the tape. Iwaizumi walked over and Oikawa proudly held up his masterpiece. He had taped the broken pieces back together (albeit very crooked) to form a whole heart.

 

“All better, see?” Iwaizumi took the fixed heart and turned it over, chuckling softly at the terrible job. There was honestly more tape than heart, but it was whole and perfect in it’s own way. He looked up at Oikawa, eyes full of peace and adoration. 

 

“Yeah,” he smiled at Oikawa, who grinned in response.“all better.” 

  
And it was.


End file.
